


You're still so analogic. We can change that

by SNScanon



Series: Sasuke's travels [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNScanon/pseuds/SNScanon
Summary: Naruto is getting tired of waiting for Sasuke's messages, and gives him a cell phone (also, this is canon, people, for real)How will this affect them?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Sasuke's travels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	You're still so analogic. We can change that

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story basically because I wanted to put several things together: according to the Boruto manga, Sasuke carried a cell phone with him on his travels and kept in touch with Naruto. That in the first place; then it struck me that Sasuke knew how to do the shadow clones jutsu, and that Naruto knew how to use his sword during the fight against Momoshiki. All this information inspired me to write this (this story will be part of a small serie)
> 
> I try to follow the line of the Boruto universe, adding a couple of tidbits. Hope you like it!

The world as Sasuke knew it had changed. In fact, his entire life had completely changed. From one moment to the next he went from being a lonely renegade ninja on a journey of redemption that took him years, to being a restored shinobi from Konoha, and the father of a little girl along with Sakura. That second question still haunted him. He had made a thousand mistakes in his life, but _that_ was undoubtedly the worst. Make you no mistake, he had nothing against being a father, or against Sadara; just giving in to Sakura's requests was undoubtedly unforgivable. If he got to thinking seriously, he didn't have anything against Sakura either. The young woman loved him... or at least, that's what he believed at the time.

Well, maybe he should define _love_ first. Because _that_ wasn’t love. It wasn’t healthy. It was almost an obsession. Maybe even a whim. He didn't know, he couldn't take it for granted. But from what little he could experience, love was different. It felt different. If Sasuke stopped to look back, he could define exactly when it changed everything, and when he decided there was enough suffering for a lifetime. Because the Sasuke from now wasn’t the same as the one from years ago. The trigger was undoubtedly Naruto, and the understanding of what I was trying to explain to you earlier: love. The moment Sasuke finally admitted that he had fallen in love with Naruto, he knew it. Almost like an epiphany, and at the same time, something so obvious that he was forced to ignore and repress for years. Yet even knowing that he loved him and that he had never stopped loving him ... he let him go. Because Naruto deserved to be happy, to have a family, a wife who loved him, a legacy, fulfill his dream… he could never have given him that. Not when he hadn't forgiven himself for everything he did to him. And if you don't have self love, you have nothing. You can't give what you don't have. Naruto loved him, madly. But at the time, it wasn't enough. He had to let him be happy without him. It was the only way for him to realize his true path of redemption.

But like I already told you, that was the Sasuke he left behind. Fortunately, introspection worked a lot during his trip. Except, of course, that he didn't always end up doing things right. And yes, by that I mean Sakura. The human being is not perfect. However, Naruto's presence in his life was the ground wire he needed. Today's Sasuke learned from past mistakes, and tries to do things right. Beyond Naruto trying to get on with his life without him too, things didn't turn out as expected. Sasuke had nothing to do with it. Naruto just couldn't keep ignoring the call from his heart. He couldn't pretend that he loved his wife. No longer. But it was Naruto, and he felt guilty. He couldn't just break away. They had had Himawari as an attempt to mend the relationship, but again, it wasn't enough. Naruto loved him, and Sasuke couldn't quell his wishes this time, because even though years had passed… he still loved him.

At this point, the case with Sakura was complicated. Back then, when she chased him for a time on his journey, Sasuke was unfamiliar with closeness, physical contact, sex, and all that that involved. He just got tired of having her on his heels. He gave Sakura what he believed she needed. It wasn't even nice. It was sex, no more. The strangest experience of his life. It had been his painful first time, and unfortunately he didn't stop to take care of it. He also did not have a father, a brother, or someone more experienced to warn him of the risks. Sakura didn't think about it either, though in that sense, Sasuke wasn't sure if he thought she did it on purpose or if she really had no idea. He just did it and that's it. As a consequence, and really a product of his bad luck, Sakura became pregnant in that first and only time of intimacy.

Sasuke could have ignored her, but he didn't. Even knowing that it was an accident, Sasuke deep down appreciated Sakura. After all, she always wanted to take care of him. There was a time when he felt that she really did love him. But this Sakura was not the same. She was desperate. Sakura realized late that it was a bad idea to follow him, because she didn't get what she wanted. She wanted Sasuke to love her, and instead of achieving that, she made him stay attached to her forever, as an obligation. An unwanted daughter was the result, and Sasuke hated himself every time he avoided going back to Konoha. Again, and sinning to be repetitive, he had nothing against Sadara. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't go back to the village and pretend nothing. He was not like Naruto. He couldn't pretend that everything was fine, and that he loved Sakura. Sadara deserved a united and happy family, and sadly he could not give it to her. Sasuke chose to keep traveling to avoid fatigue, and he knew that he was being horrible to his daughter, and that it was not her fault. But he couldn't help it.

Years later, and as always, Naruto insisted that he spend more time with Sadara. He lectured him whenever he could. He knew that Sasuke didn't want to be in his house because Sakura would want things from him, but at least he had to try to spend time with his daughter. Naruto was good at convincing. In the end, Sasuke agreed, and today he has no regrets about it.

By the time Sadara and Boruto were about five years old, and Himawari had already turned two years old, Naruto began to prepare for the position of Hokage. Kakashi was in command for a few more years, and that gave him time to organize himself. On his part, Sasuke's endless travels became less pedantic as Naruto began to partake of them. Sasuke remembers that he rarely did, as he had a lot to do in Konoha, but they had been in contact through letters since he left after the war, and he never knew how to ask him to join him. A few days at least. He knew Naruto would say yes, but still he feared that he was too risky. By this time, he was beginning to recognize that his feelings for him were stronger and deeper than he first believed, and having to repress them again became exhausting. Painful. He decided it was time to change a bit. The first time he asked Naruto if he was accompanying him on a short journey, he was nervous. He did so by letter, and he had expected his hawk to return more eagerly than he realized. Naruto accepted, as he supposed, and from that moment on, the encounters didn’t stop happening. Nothing ever happened between them, and Sasuke enjoyed what they had. That closeness, that trust... those discreet flirtations.

Over the years, Naruto took over as Hokage, and those encounters began to take place to a lesser extent. But they kept doing it. The world had modernized, and the existence of cell phones made everything more dynamic. Well, except for the part where he had to charge the battery and it was in the middle of nowhere. After Sasuke announced to everyone that he would embark on a journey through the dimensions of Kaguya, Naruto had given him a cell phone, assuring him that this would be better, faster and safer. That perhaps the most convenient thing was to use them to arrange new meetings, instead of using Sasuke's hawk and having to wait days (or weeks) for an answer.

At first, they used the cell phone for that purpose. Be clear, straightforward, and brief. But Sasuke found it very complicated. He missed Naruto, and his only consolation was hearing his voice. Yes, over time, they had developed a parallel relationship. Or at least, for Naruto. Sasuke never wanted that to happen, but… it happened. With the encounters with Naruto, the first talks were given about his situation in particular, even though both had new responsibilities. There were also the first discussions, the anger, the reconciliations, and without thinking, the first kisses. Self-conscious, shy, and full of regrets. At first Sasuke refused, and Naruto respected that. But having tasted his lips made Sasuke rethink his feelings.

Was he really going to let the opportunity go again? It was too late? They were alive, for god sake! There was still time!

Sasuke noticed that the tension between them was manifesting itself more and more, and one night, in front of a campfire, in the middle of the forest, he began a series of kisses, which little by little changed the meaning of things. Naruto had been surprised by the change, but of course, he didn't object. From there it all led to their first sexual encounter. It was so different from what it was with Sakura… Sasuke had never felt so excited in his life.

Neither of them knew very well how to behave. Sasuke took command on several occasions, because he felt that way. He wanted, for once in his life, to show Naruto how much he loved him. That he could still love. He had made love to him in such a heartfelt and loving way, that Naruto didn't hesitate any longer. It was him. It had always been him. He didn't want to back down again. The following encounters always ended in the same way. Although Naruto started to take the initiative this time, and Sasuke was delighted. There were few times he was in charge since he discovered that he loved the way Naruto take him. He had forgotten what it was like to feel wanted, loved, protected...

Sasuke remembers that really interesting things had come out of those encounters as well. It wasn't all sex, of course not. The most mundane talks led to intense discussions, and there were afternoons when they spent training together. Sasuke never ceased to be amazed at Naruto's abilities. He knew that he was very good at using ninjutsu, but in his training they tried to use jutsu as little as possible. Just limiting himself to taijutsu. And Naruto was good. He was really good. One afternoon, Naruto had taught him how to make shadow clones, and he taught him to use his Kusanagi. But those memories go for another story.

Now, lying on the grass, and waiting for Naruto to arrive, Sasuke remembers the last call he had with him, exactly a week ago. He looked at his cell phone, which was dead on the battery, and smiled. He had been worth it. Every damn second. He closed his eyes, remembering.

One night, Sasuke had arrived at an inn in the land of lightning, near the village of the cloud. He was tired after an intense journey between a hot and uncomfortable dimension. He took a long and relaxing shower while he took the opportunity to charge his cell phone battery. He then he went out and looked for a place to order takeout. He ate quietly, without haste. He looked at the cell phone every so often, waiting for it to finish charging. The only socket available was far from the table, or even the bed. He was a bit anxious, because he knew that he had the opportunity to communicate directly with Naruto this time, without using his hawk. The battery had been dead for weeks. He'd only gotten to charge twenty percent when Sasuke couldn't bear the wait and unplugged it.

He lay down on the bed, and looked for the only contact he had scheduled. It was after nine at night. Naruto still in the office? His hand was shaking. He held the cell phone to his ear, waiting for Naruto to answer. His heart was beating faster and faster. He felt like a teenager again. When he heard his voice, something warm exploded in his stomach.

"And just look who showed up!" Naruto exclaimed, with glee, from the other side of the line "I was wondering when you were going to be able to charge your cell phone"

 _"Usuratonkachi_ " he said, outlining a smile, and imagining that Naruto did the same "How do you know who he is, anyway? It could be a spy"

"Well, no one besides _you_ insults me in that particular way," he said, and Sasuke bit his lip, still smiling. _Touché_ "And how do _you_ know it’s me?"

"I don't know" he admitted thoughtfully "What is your favorite taste of ramen?"

"I don't like ramen"

"Funny"

"Although lately I've been really liking the variety with green vegetables"

"You are definitely making me doubt"

Naruto laughed on the other end of the phone, and Sasuke felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He fidgeted on the bed. Naruto spoke again. He sounded happy.

"So, do you want us to meet?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"I thought that was the primary function of these calls"

"... what if I just wanted to listen to you?"

Sasuke heard him sigh, sending him a warm wave of nerves. He was not used to being so demonstrative and direct, but Naruto always encouraged him to break with everything he thought he knew about himself.

"So this call is basically because… you miss me?"

"I never said that"

"I read between the lines"

"How clever you have become, Hokage- _sama_ " he said playfully.

He guessed that Naruto was sitting in his chair in the office, because he heard how it creaked as Naruto leaned closer to it.

"I miss you too, you know?" Naruto said, and Sasuke could tell in the tone of his voice. The conversation was shooting in another direction, and it was something that generated a lot of adrenaline. Lying in bed did nothing more than point out that state "I always do."

Sasuke let out a soft sigh, and for a moment they were silent. Then he answered him.

"Then let's meet"

"Ok. When? Where?"

“I am in the land of lightning, in a town on the outskirts. Tomorrow I'll go, and I'll be in the forest once I get through the mountains. "

"Would you rather walk?"

“Using the Rinnegan too much consumes a lot of chakra. I must be alert” he shrugged, forgetting that he couldn't see him.

"Have you at least rested a little? You have been traveling between dimensions for a long time"

"Don't worry, I've been careful" he smiled warmly, and yawned, without meaning to.

"You should rest…" Naruto said, and Sasuke felt the tenderness in his voice.

"I will later"

"Strong headed"

" _Dobe_ "

" _Teme_. When did you get there? "

"Today. A few hours ago"

"So your cell phone doesn't have enough charge yet?"

Sasuke blushed a little.

"I guess I couldn't wait for it to finish."

Naruto gave an adorable laugh, which melted his body on the bed.

"And then you say you don't miss me"

"Shut up" he sputtered, grateful that he couldn't see the blush all over his face "I'll finish carrying it when I go to sleep."

“Sure you will. A-ah yes, come in!" he exclaimed suddenly. Sasuke frowned. Who was breaking into the Hokage's office at that time? Naruto continued speaking, but not to him “Okay. I was already wondering when you would… Yes, I'll stay a little longer, don't worry. I promise not to overdo it. We will finish tomorrow morning. Say hello to Temari and Shikadai!"

Shikamaru. Sure. Who else would it be but? What an idiot...

"You still there?" Naruto asked, now speaking to him.

"You’re busy. Maybe we should continue at another time” he answered, without encouragement.

“Shikamaru already went to his house. He won't be back, I assure you. We were working on some reports, but we will continue tomorrow"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry" he exclaimed, and his voice became sweeter. Sasuke shifted in his place, letting out another sigh "So, what are you doing now?"

"I'm staying in a room for tonight, so I'm in bed" he informed, and then snorted, cracking a nervous smile. "Why? What were you planning to do with that information?"

Sasuke smirked even more when he heard Naruto babbling nonsense before he could respond properly.

"Idiot! Perverted _you_ for thinking _that_! "

"You were the one who asked"

"But you immediately thought of that"

" _Dobe_ " he smiled, feeling again a ball of nerves in his stomach "I guess... maybe I do miss it too..."

He heard Naruto's breathing changing, and his skin crawled. His heart beat faster in his chest.

"Me too" he sighed, settling into his chair "I would like to be there with you now" Sasuke gulped in anticipation, and felt a heat spreading through his crotch "I wish... I could touch you"

Sasuke felt his lips tremble with desire. So fast, as if he had wanted them to do that since they started the conversation.

Was this really happening?

"And... what else would you do?" he ventured, running his tongue over his lips.

"… do you really want to know?"

Sasuke pursed his lips and the phone at the same time. It was starting to get hot or was him?

"Yes…"

Naruto sighed heavily. Sasuke waited patiently. They had never done that. It was an exciting first time.

"I wish I could kiss you, you don't know how much I yearn for it" he said, and Sasuke noticed the change in the tone of his voice. He was getting more low and hoarse “I would put… my hands on you, to touch you everywhere. I'd kiss your neck... God, I love kissing your neck... I want to taste you so bad, Sasuke"

Sasuke moaned low and soft, imagining everything, feeling his cock throb now, and he hadn't even started to touch himself. Naruto's voice mesmerized him. The fact that he didn't have his other arm made everything even more difficult, but he didn't care. His skin seethed with need. Naruto's voice was shaky now. Sasuke decided to answer.

“I-I need you too. I want... I _need_ your lips on me" Sasuke replied, his voice laden with desire “I love when you do it. I want to feel when you touch me..."

Sasuke heard the zipper on Naruto's pants slide down, and he burned. He burned with need. His cock jumped, unintentionally. He put the cell phone next to him, and activated the loud voice mode so he could use his hand.

"I swear to you, if I could teleport there right now, I would" he assured, already excited. Sasuke guided his hand to his crotch, and he touched himself gently, letting out a gasp. Naruto's breath hitched “I can't get enough of this, Sasuke. I want to see you, I want to hear you moan when I run my mouth over you… I wish I could hold your cock with my hand, and play with your balls in my mouth” Sasuke gasped with more intensity, and began to masturbate, letting his imagination fly high, trembling "I'll put your cock in my mouth, and suck it hard"

"S-shit, Naruto…" he moaned now, without reservation. Sasuke was already shaking with arousal, and his cock twitched with pleasure. He licked his hand and imagined the moisture coming from Naruto's mouth. His back straightened against the mattress, as he masturbated faster.

"That's right. I want to feel when you're on the edge” he moaned too, sending another jolt to his cock. Sasuke heard Naruto's moans, and guessed that he was doing the same "Do you like the way I suck you?"

Sasuke couldn't answer. Instead he groaned. His hand moved over his penis relentlessly. From top to bottom, pressing on the base, and then up, on the tip, I feel the pre-seminal fluid dripping from the tip.

“I can almost feel you in my throat, you know? I could also caress his waist, your legs ... Would you like it?"

Sasuke stroked himself upon hearing it, closing his eyes to better imagine it. His hand stroked lower, right at the slit. He sucked a finger and carefully penetrated, reveling in Naruto's gasps.

"Yes..." he replied now, without recognizing his own voice "Don't stop..."

"Never. Now I can't help but think that I would push your legs up, and sink my tongue into your ass just because I love the noises you make when I do it"

Sasuke couldn't help a guttural lascivious groan when he twisted his finger inside him, imagining it was Naruto. Sasuke felt him melt with pleasure, and he drooled. He didn't care if he was being too loud. Not when he felt so good.

"Sasuke... I love hear you" he groaned, panting more.

“Oh damn... hah, Naruto... I want you to fuck me with your tongue" he stammered, squeezing his eyes tight. He had found his prostate, and now he was constantly beating it.

"Could I make you come with just that?"

"Y-yes... yes..."

"I'm going to do it to you, I swear it" he assured.

"N-naruto…"

"Sasuke, you taste so good..." Sasuke's shaky gasps and moans intensified, as did his sighs. His entire body arched in anticipation. "Are you close?" Naruto asked, as having deduced that he was indeed about to come.

"Yes, yes... ah, f-fuck" he gritted his teeth, tilting his head back, feeling dizzy. He dipped a second finger, as deep as he could, hitting his sweet spot again.

Naruto didn't speak again. His moans were louder now. So much so that Sasuke heard him try to suppress a loud, passionate moan. He had come. He could feel it by the way his breathing changed, and his gasps intertwined. Sasuke's breath hitched as he pushed himself harder. With his head thrown back, he let out a silent groan, opening his mouth and holding his breath. His orgasm hit him like a blast, and he came over his hand and his chest, without the need to touch himself. Sasuke let out a deep, pleasant moan now, reveling in the intensity of an orgasm that had robbed him of all energy. The rush of endorphins relaxed him and it made him dizzy as he dispersed throughout his body. His heart was beating a thousand an hour, and his body was boiling and sweating when he finally opened his eyes.

He withdrew his fingers, feeling the rhythmic spasm still inside him. He licked his dry lips, catching his breath. He groped for the cell phone left behind on the bed, hearing Naruto gasp from the other side. He cut off the loud voice, and put the cell phone to his ear. Naruto didn't say anything. They were both catching their breath. When he finally regained speech, Sasuke was the first to break the silence.

"I am seriously considering using the Rinnegan to bring you here."

Naruto laughed, still a little breathless. Sasuke smiled, infected.

"You should rest ... I mean it" the sound of Sasuke's cell phone interrupted them. When he looked at it, he saw that it indicated that the battery was very low. Almost to go out “See? It's a sign!"

Sasuke snorted.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it"

"I always enjoy make love with you" he said, and Sasuke closed his eyes, sighing. Could he get tough on it again? Do you really need to ask? "I love you, you know? Really much"

Sasuke smiled, feeling his toes curl.

"I love you too, _dobe_... So much..."

Naruto sighed now, shifting in his chair.

"I miss you, Sasuke. I really need you…"

Sasuke squeezed the cell phone tightly.

“I give you a week to come. Or I swear I'll kick you butt" Naruto laughed nervously and Sasuke frowned" I'm serious"

"I know. It's a fact then” he said, with more encouragement. The beeping of the cell phone interrupted them again “Still low battery? Is it about to turn off"

"Hn"

“Put it to load, and get some sleep. We will see us in a week"

"I'll call you tomorrow to set up the site."

"… just for that?"

Sasuke smiled too much this time, and felt the heat on his face. Naruto patiently waited for the answer. Sasuke replied, with a mixture of arrogance and a playful tone.

"Maybe not. I'll think about it"


End file.
